


An Alternate Nineteen Years Later

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Spoilers for Deathly Hallows, no one gets married and has kids au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sure, when I was 12-13, the original epilogue to Harry Potter was great but now, I don't really think it's all that good. Everyone getting married and having kids at the end is a very heteronormative way to end it (it's not surprising though since Jo wrote it) so I wanted to change it a bit. Most of these ideas are not mine, they are ones I've seen online which have been around forever and I have agreed with. But I decided to write about them anyway.





	1. Love is Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> My younger self would hate me for saying this but there is no Romione in this ending. After hearing different opinions and learning more about the characters, I don't think they would work. They are better off as friends, tbh. But that doesn't mean I ship Harry and Hermione now. It's like everyone thinks there *has* to be relationships with the main characters otherwise, idk, the whole story falls apart or something. Maybe I'm just bitter after wasting most of my life being told by media and other people that I have to have a romantic relationship otherwise my life has no meaning, but Harry doesn't have to be in a relationship to be happy. This will sound hypocritical, as I have written Harry to be with Ginny, but people seem to think that the only credible ships are Romione and Harmony and it's just not true.

It had been two months since Ron had packed his stuff and moved back into his parents' house. He felt humiliated as the rest of his siblings had flown the nest years ago, and so had he for two years. Hermione and Ron had moved in together after only a year of being in a relationship. He had no idea what they were thinking at the time but they were so in love, neither of them stopped to think what they had got themselves into. Hermione was even more surprised than Ron. She usually thinks with her head in situations like this but she was infatuated with the idea of spending her whole life with Ron, getting married, having children. She had never cared about this before until him. 

The first week was almost like a dream. It was magical to go to sleep at night and wake up next to each other every day. They loved it. But things started to turn south rather quickly. Ron had never seen an issue with the way he did chores around the house. Or rather the way he  _didn't_ do them. He would either just use magic to wash the dishes, do laundry, fetch the mail, or just forget to do it altogether. He used Accio for pretty much everything which infuriated Hermione greatly.

She often used the silent treatment on him before Ron got irritated enough to ask her what was wrong. 

"Oh, everything's fine Ronald." She only used his full name when she was pissed with him. "It's nothing."

Ron sighed audibly. "Hermione... stop doing that, I swear to Merlin. Just tell me what's bothering you."

"Oh, like you don't know!" She snapped, wheeling round to face him. "You're being lazy as usual, that's what!"

"Jesus, Hermione." Ron was used to her outbursts by now and he would retaliate but he had no energy for this today. It had been a long day at work. "What's wrong with using Accio for a few things?"

"I think you'll find it's more than a  _few_ things. I haven't seen you get up out of that chair for hours. And those dishes are still in the sink. They're still dirty."

"I'm tired, Mione. It's been a long day."

"Oh, I'm sure it's been a long day joking around with your brother in that stupid little shop of his. I'm sure it's so very tiring. Nothing compared to being the literal Minister for Magic!"

Something snapped in Ron's brain. He hated it when Hermione dug at George's joke shop like that. He thought she at least accepted the idea that he had a successful business and it was working for him. But ever since Fred died, Ron was very sensitive to Hermione's insults. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me," she raised her eyebrows, almost inviting him to yell at her.

"You don't fucking talk down to my brother like that!"

"I'll talk however I want."

"He's grieving!" Ron yelled so loud that Hermione was worried that the neighbours would hear. Not that it would be new to them that they had an arguing couple next door. "He lost his twin brother! And I lost my brother! I don't think you get to have an opinion on that, do you?"

Hermione fell quiet. Anger was still bubbling up inside her but she couldn't retort. She couldn't begin to understand how hard it was for Ron and George after losing Fred. She had lost her parents but at least they were still alive and she knew where they were. "I- I'm sorry."

"Yeah, of course you are. You always say that."

"So do you."

"Hermione, I'm too tired for this."

"Fine."

They didn't speak to each other for at least a few hours and Ron busied himself by doing the dishes by hand. Not to appeal to Hermione in any way but to just give him time to think. However blinded by love they both were, this couldn't carry on. They've had arguments almost every day about the same things over and over. He didn't know about Hermione but it was exhausting. He couldn't do it anymore.

After coming to an agreement, the two of them decided that they should take a break. Ron would move back to the Burrow and Hermione would stay in their apartment as she had nowhere else to go. Neither of them cried over it which possibly meant that this was the best decision for them both. Hermione called Harry after Ron had left and it was then that she started crying. She said she was a bad person, she was controlling, and she didn't deserve someone like Ron. Harry, used to being the therapist for his two best friends, told Hermione that Ron had his flaws too and they just weren't right for each other in this way.

"You're not a bad person, Hermione. Hell, I wouldn't still be friends with you if you were." Hermione laughed through the tears and Harry continued. "Sure, you are a bit controlling and you have very strong opinions on things but that isn't a bad thing. You just need to learn how to keep it to yourself sometimes. Just let things go."

"I guess you're right, Harry," Hermione sighed. "I just can't let things go though. It's really hard."

"Yeah, I know..." Harry still couldn't let go of the years he spent being used as bait for Voldemort and all the losses he has had to go through to come to this stage in his life. "Hey, how about you see a therapist? It's worked wonders for me."

"Hm, that might not be half bad. Thanks, Harry. You're the best."

"I know," he laughed. "Well, I gotta go, Hermione. Luke keeps tugging on my sleeve. I think he wants something."

"Okay," Hermione smiled. "I'd love to come visit someday. Luke is so cute."

"What about me?" Harry asked jokingly.

"You too, Harry. And Ginny. I haven't seen her for ages. Tell her I miss her, alright?"

"You got it. Okay, well, see ya Mione."

"Bye, Harry."

"Take care of yourself. I'd like to hear all about your therapy sessions when you next come round."

"Of course."

Hermione smiled to herself. Maybe things would get better for her. Finally.


	2. All I Could Ever Need

"Who were you talking to, Harry?" Ginny asked, who was sitting next to him on the sofa.

"Hermione. She and Ron broke up a couple of days ago."

"Yeah, Ron told me about it... He's moved back to the Burrow. He told me he felt like he had failed our whole family or something daft like that."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him to stop being stupid. I mean, he's doing great work helping out George with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes after... you know." Ginny took a deep breath. It was still hard for her to talk about it. "After Fred died and everything. Even though it's not being an Auror like he wanted, he still loves it there and having a job you love is great. He still feels like he has to compete with all of us to be noticed and he really takes it to heart when someone comments on it."

Harry nodded. He knew how sensitive Ron was about being second best all the time. He had that through the entirety of his school years. No wonder it still bothers him now as an adult. Maybe he should suggest therapy to Ron too. It's worked for him so he is more than happy to recommend it. Ginny and he attend couple's therapy every now and again too after they get into a more heated argument. It seems to have worked since they haven't had arguments like that for months.

All the while that Harry and Ginny were talking, Luke had been waiting patiently to get their attention.

Harry smiled as he noticed the little boy standing there, looking up with his bright green eyes. "What's up, buddy?"

"Can I have juice?"

"Sure! Which one do you want? We have apple or orange."

"Apple please."

"Sure thing."

Harry and Luke left the living room, the boy following behind like a puppy. The juice boxes were way too high for Luke to reach them so he must have been trying to get them for a long time before giving up and asking his parents for help. Ginny chuckled to herself. Luke always helped to make her days brighter. She was glad that Harry had convinced her to adopt instead of having children of their own. She understood his reasoning as he had been an orphan once himself but she had always dreamed of starting a family together. Maybe it was because she came from a family of seven and her parents were happily married and she thought that was the only way to go in life. However, looking around at her life right now, with Harry - her loving boyfriend, who she was engaged to for a few months before they both realised they didn't want marriage - opening an apple juice carton for their adopted son Luke, she realised that she didn't want anything else. This was perfect for her and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey," Ginny said as Harry walked back into the room, Luke trailing behind with his drink in both hands. "Have I ever told you I loved you?"

Harry grinned, blushing slightly. "Uh, like a hundred times." Having not had the most affectionate aunt and uncle as he was growing up, he was still getting used to Ginny saying I love you every ten seconds and all the hugs and kisses she gives him. But he soon came to realise that he liked it and he secretly wished she would do it more often.

"Well, I'll say it again then. Just in case you forgot," she smirked. "I love you, Harry."

He smiled. "I love you too, Ginny."

Ginny shuffled across the sofa, closer to Harry, and kissed him on the lips. Even after twenty years of Ginny's kisses, Harry still loved them maybe more than anything else in the world. Maybe except for Luke, who they both heard say "Ew!" as he watched them kiss. The couple broke apart, laughing at the boy's screwed up face. It didn't stop him, however from continuing to drink his juice.

"You'll have to do this for yourself someday, kid," Harry laughed.

"Or not," Ginny said. "You don't need a relationship to be happy, even if everyone else tells you that you do." She shot a glance at Harry who suddenly felt ashamed. He sometimes forgot how powerful his words could be to a little kid.

"Sorry, babe. I didn't think."

"It's okay. We've all grown up to think that anyway."

"True. And, hey, Ron and Hermione are probably even happier single than they ever were when they were in a relationship."

"Exactly. You see, Luke?" Luke stared at Ginny. She was pretty sure he could understand what she was saying. He's a smart kid, after all. "Relationships are overrated. Sure, they might be fun but you don't need one to be happy."

"Okay!" Luke said happily as he finished his drink and threw it on the floor and ran out of the room. Probably upstairs to play with his teddy bears.

"Oi, litterbug!" Harry shouted up the stairs. They could hear Luke giggling as he ran away from them. "He's naughty, that one," he added to Ginny.

"Well, we know who he gets it from," Ginny smiled mischievously. 

"Yeah, from you," Harry lied. They both knew Luke got his rebellious side from him.

"And _who_ was the one who almost got expelled from driving a flying Ford Anglia into the Whomping Willow?" Ginny raised his eyebrow

"Uh, I think you'll find that was Ron, thank you very much."

Ginny cursed under her breath. "Well, I seem to remember the iconic 'There's no need to call me sir, Professor'. That became a meme for like a week in Gryffindor common room. And memes weren't even invented back then."

"You got me there," Harry sighed dramatically. "But what I'm hearing from that is, I invented memes."

"You sure did," Ginny laughed. "That's when I realised you were the one for me."

 Harry sniggered. "As if."

"Yeah, I was only joking."

"Wow..." Harry pretended to be mad at her comment and faced away from her. This was a joke that Harry made a lot and, thankfully, Ginny still thought it was funny after this long.

Ginny poked him on the shoulder. "Don't be mad at me."

Harry said nothing, trying not to smile, and Ginny continued to poke him until Harry turned around in protest.

"You know that actually hurts, right?"

"Yep."

Harry chuckled and kissed her. He didn't make the first move often but he felt more and more safe to do so after every anniversary of their relationship. He didn't like feeling vulnerable around anyone, after his dealings with Voldemort where he was the most vulnerable anyone could possibly be to another human being (or whatever Voldemort was). But now that he is gone, Harry can finally enjoy a normal life with the woman he loves, his bundle of joy sitting upstairs, and the best friends he could ever ask for. He isn't scared of feeling vulnerable anymore and he can finally believe that the people who say they care about him will stay with him until the very end.


	3. Luna Comes To Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a bit crap but I couldn't think of a better one and I was impatient to publish this. The actual writing is better than the title, trust me

The phone rang from the living room of the Potter-Weasley household and Ginny rushed to pick it up.

"Hello, Luna. Harry said you would call today."

"Yes, I had to rush off. Rolf had made an important discovery."

"Oh, that's great! I assume we will read it in the Daily Prophet soon." Pigwidgeon still delivers them the wizarding newspaper every so often.

"Yes, I think so. Anyway, I wanted to ask earlier if I could come to visit later this week. I haven't seen you three for ages. It would be lovely to meet again. I could even bring Lorcan and Lysander over for a... oh, what's it called?"

"A playdate?"

"Yes. Sorry, I'm still new to this terminology."

Ginny laughed. "Tell me about it. Having a Muggle son is quite the change from how I grew up."

"Oh, of course. The Weasleys are a very magical family. Tell me, how is Ron doing?"

"He's okay." Ginny wasn't sure whether to tell Luna about Ron and Hermione splitting up. She wasn't sure if Luna and Hermione were on good terms with each other. Maybe she will wait until Ron meets Luna some time and let him tell her for himself. "He's still helping out George in the joke shop. He's doing pretty well for himself."

"Oh, that's wonderful."

"Yeah..." There was an awkward pause. Ginny coughed. "Um, anyway, I can ask Harry when the best time is for you to come over and we can call you again. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that's perfectly fine. Thank you, Ginny."

"You're most welcome. Okay then, speak to you soon."

"Of course."

"Was that Luna?" Harry's voice could be heard from the kitchen after Ginny had hung up the phone. He was cooking dinner. Ginny usually cooked so Harry felt like it should be his turn.

"Yeah. She said she can come over. When do you think will be the best time?"

"I dunno. This weekend?"

"I have a quidditch tournament on Saturday. Surely you hadn't forgotten."

Ginny couldn't see him but she hoped that he was flushed with embarrassment. To forget your own girlfriend's quidditch match! How rude! "Oh, uh, yeah. I totally knew that."

"Uh huh," Ginny smirked. "So sometime next week then?"

"What? Oh, Luna. Um... sure. I'm guessing Luna has work too so evening might be best. We might have to call her again and try to come to a date we can both work with."

"Sure. Hey, summer's almost over. So you're back at Hogwarts soon?"

"Yeah." Harry worked as a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Hermione had recommended it to him a few years ago, telling him how great a teacher he was when he led Dumbledore's Army back in their fifth year. His school years seemed like another lifetime. Harry was so used to the domestic lifestyle by now that he feels like Hogwarts was all a dream. Of course, he knew he wasn't and he has his amazing friends and girlfriend in his life to prove it. "It seems weird to be going back there as an adult after all the stuff that happened with Voldemort."

Ginny didn't flinch at the use of Voldemort's name anymore. Rarely anyone did nowadays since the Dark Lord was no more. "Yeah, that makes sense. It's so cool that you teach there though. Does McGonagall still teach?"

"Yep, most of our teachers are still there. McGonagall is the headmistress. She doesn't treat me any differently though," Harry laughed. "She still keeps an eye on me, like I'll do something stupid."

"And have you?"

"Not yet. There's still time though. Oh, and Neville is the Herbology teacher too. He's amazing at it, honestly. I sat in on one of his classes one time. He really does love Herbology. I wish Snape could see him now, the filthy bastard."

Ginny laughed. Sure, it's rude to speak ill of the dead but Snape is an exception. She is sure that most of the Hogwarts students that were taught by him would agree. "That would be great. And seeing you teach in the position he wanted most of all. I would pay to see that."

"Yeah. Anyway, dinner's ready."

"Finally! You took long enough."

"Shut up," Harry chuckled. Ginny smiled as she went into the kitchen and saw that Harry was wearing her apron. He looked good in it. 

"I do appreciate you cooking for me though, honestly. It makes a change."

"It was my pleasure."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

\- - -

Luna, Harry, and Ginny had finally set up a date where they were all free for the day. Luna brought over her children, Lorcan and Lysander, to play with Luke. They had met each other twice before so they got along fine.

"Luke is such a sweetheart," Luna commented over tea, which Ginny had made in preparation for Luna arriving. "Thank you for the tea, Ginny. Very kind of you."

"No problem, Luna," Ginny smiled. "Your boys are great too. Very well behaved."

"I'd like to think I helped in that," Luna said. "They do tend to be reckless sometimes though. They love to climb trees and Lorcan got stuck once. Thankfully Rolf and I managed to get him down. We've been more careful since then."

"How is Rolf?" Harry asked. He had noticed that Luna had come on her own.

"Oh, he's fine. He's just busy with work. Sometimes he becomes quite obsessed with tracking down magical creatures. He takes after his grandfather, I expect."

"It's so crazy that you're related to Newt Scamander!" Ginny couldn't help herself.

"Yes, I guess it is."

There was silence. Apparently, Luna didn't seem as excited as Ginny was. Both Harry and Ginny knew that Luna didn't get excited often so it didn't bother them. They had known each other for long enough that they were used to it.

For the rest of Luna's stay, they talked about trivial things like the weather, their careers, sometimes their years at Hogwarts. However comfortable Harry had become with living in a normal home with his girlfriend and son, he still couldn't get used to talking about such harmless things. Paranoia still managed to take hold, although it had become less and less as he had got older, and make him believe that some wizard was out to get him or something bad would happen. His therapist (who is obviously a witch. He didn't think he could be as open with a Muggle therapist), Ginny, and Hermione helped him a lot with staying grounded and calm. He is grateful to have people like that in his life. Ron helped too, of course, but his natural response is to distract Harry and cheer him up, which he also appreciates.

Luke came downstairs for a while because he was hungry and seemed to take a shine to Luna, which was very cute to witness. Luna seemed to be good with children. She kept Luke entertained while Ginny took a shower (she had had quidditch training just before Luna had arrived but she didn't want to disappear straight away) and Harry made some more tea.

"Wow, you're great with him, Luna," Harry smiled as he came in with tea. Luke was giggling and pulling at Luna's earrings. Harry noticed that she still wore the radish earrings she used to wear when they knew each other at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Harry. Ow!" She exclaimed as Luke tugged a little too hard. She pried his tiny fingers from her earring. "That hurt, Luke. You should be more careful."

Luke pouted, looking like he was about to cry. "Sorry, Wuna."

Luna grinned. She thought it was adorable the way Luke mispronounced her name. "It's alright, Luke. Just try not to do it again." She ruffled his hair and he giggled. She was glad he hadn't started to cry.

"Okay!" He said happily. 

"Go tell Lorcan and Lysander they have to go now. Mummy needs to go home to do some work."

Luke pouted again. He seemed to be good friends with the two boys. Nevertheless, he went upstairs to let them know.

"It was lovely seeing you again," Luna said to Harry, a small smile on her face. "I'm glad that I have you and Ginny as friends."

"It's our pleasure, honestly. You're a great friend to have around, Luna."

A wave of emotion suddenly rushed over her. She didn't hear that very often. "Thank you."

Once Ginny had come back downstairs with three kids following her, Luna announced that she should be going.

Ginny and Luna shared a hug. "Take care, alright? And say hi to Rolf from me."

"Of course," Luna replied. She turned to Harry. "Bye, Harry. I'll see you again soon, I hope."

"I'm sure we can arrange another date some time."

The two of them hugged as well. Harry and Luna never hugged when they were younger so it is something they haven't quite got used to yet. It was slightly awkward but Harry felt that there was some charm about that. 

"Good luck in September, Harry. I'm sure you'll be brilliant as usual."

Harry's cheeks flushed pink despite himself. He wasn't used to Luna complimenting him. "Thanks, Luna. I'll be fine. It'll be nice to go back."

Luna would have to take the long way home as she had her children with her. But she didn't mind. It was a chance to spend some quality time with them on Muggle public transport. She had to borrow some Muggle money from Harry. He still had some lying around the house from his childhood growing up with his aunt and uncle.

"Hey, not long until you have to get going now," Ginny said after Luna had disappeared down the street.

"Yeah," Harry sighed. He was excited to go back but he will miss Ginny and Luke a lot. Not to mention Ron and Hermione, even though he could visit Ron at Hogsmeade every few months and he sometimes gets permission to see Hermione in her office at the Ministry for Magic.

"I'm gonna miss you though. A whole lot." Ginny swore to herself that she wouldn't get emotional but she couldn't help herself when it got nearer to the date.

"I'm gonna miss you too," Harry smiled sadly. "I'll write letters whenever I can, yeah? And I'll be back for Christmas."

"Okay," Ginny smiled. "It better be every week."

"I'll try."

"Good." She kissed him on the cheek. "Ready for your last couple of nights here?"

"Not really," he mumbled. "But I guess I have to be."

Despite it being his last two evenings with them being together as a family, Harry was happy and grateful that he had a family like this at all. He could have never imagined himself like this when he was preparing himself to die at the hands of Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. He almost felt like this was all a dream, but thankfully it was real and he was over the moon.


	4. Going Back Home

Harry, Ginny, and Luke made their way through King's Cross and through the crowds of people on their way to work. Ginny kept a firm grip of Luke's hand the entire time; Harry had his hands full with his suitcase and bags. Since losing Hedwig, he hasn't once considered getting a new owl. It wouldn't be the same and he knew he couldn't replace her. He usually uses one of the school owls which Headmistress McGonagall, of course, has no problem with.

"So, this is it then," Ginny said, looking sadly at Harry who had stopped between platforms nine and ten.

"Don't act like I'm never going to see you again!"

"I know... It just never gets any easier, you know?"

"I know."

Harry stepped closer to Ginny and caressed her cheek. "I'll be back before you know it, okay?"

Ginny nodded. "Say hi to Neville for me," she added as an afterthought.

"Of course. He asks about you all the time if I'm honest."

Ginny smiled despite herself.

Harry put down his suitcase and bent down to Luke's height. "Be a good boy for your mum, alright?"

Luke nodded vigorously. "Yes, daddy."

Harry smiled and stroked his hair. "I'll send letters every week and mummy will read them to you. I promise."

"Okay!"

"I'll miss you, buddy." He planted a kiss on the boy's forehead and gave him a hug. "I won't be gone long. We can all celebrate Christmas together and I'll get you a great magic present."

This happens every year but Luke seems to get just as excited. He giggled as he imagined what kind of gift his dad would buy him this year.

"He always loves your gifts," Ginny said as Harry got up from his crouching position. He had to hold Ginny's arms for support.

"Yeah. God, this doesn't get any easier," he laughed as he straightened up, his knees cracking.

"You're so old!"

"You're only one year younger than me, I'll have you know."

Ginny laughed. "I'm gonna miss your jokes."

Harry smiled. "I'll miss yours too."

They kissed each other and tried to make it last as long as they could without drawing too much attention. This was always the difficult bit, knowing that they won't see each other for two months after spending a whole six weeks together.

The three of them said their farewells and, without looking back as he knew it would make him even sadder, Harry casually walked through the barrier between platform nine and ten. No matter how many times he did it, he never got tired of seeing platform nine and three quarters and the Hogwarts Express ready to take young witches and wizards off to Scotland for the best years of their lives.

He looked around the platform despite knowing no one would be waiting for him. However, in a group in the middle of the platform was Ron and Hermione chatting amicably with Neville. Harry's face lit up and he walked briskly over to them.

"Hey guys! Fancy seeing you here!"

"Harry!" Hermione was the first to notice and almost knocked him over with a hug. It had been a while since they had met each other after all. "We've been waiting for you! Oh, I'm so happy to see you!"

"You too, Minister," Harry grinned.

"Oh, don't call me that," Hermione laughed. "How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks."

Hermione and Harry broke apart and he noticed Ron with a smile on his face.

"Harry!"

"Ron, how's it going?"

The two men hugged as well. Harry was always delighted to see Ron. They were almost like brothers to each other by now, especially helped by Mrs Weasley treating Harry as her son.

"Alright, I guess. Do you know about... er Hermione and-?"

"Yeah, I do. Sorry about that, mate."

"Nah, it's fine now. Hermione and I, we're better off as friends honestly. We've been getting along probably better than we ever have." He looked across at Hermione who smiled. He smiled back and gave an awkward laugh.

"Oh, that's great! Glad to hear you guys are okay again. I would've hated it if you never spoke to each other again, really."

"Me too," Hermione admitted.

There was a lull in the conversation, as to be expected, and Harry turned to Neville. "Ready for another year, Neville?"

"Oh, definitely," he grinned. "I love teaching herbology. I almost missed it in the summer."

"I get what you mean." As much as Harry loved being with Ginny and Luke over the summer, a part of him missed the magic of Hogwarts and teaching his favourite subject. Most of his students were attentive and willing to learn. There were some of them though that weren't so well behaved. And they weren't all Slytherins, surprisingly. "I always seem to miss Hogwarts when I'm not there."

"I do too. Well anyway, we should probably get on the train. I think they're leaving soon. It was nice seeing you, Ron, Hermione."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione waved Neville goodbye and Harry said his farewells too.

Hermione was almost crying when she hugged him. "It's just like old times," she mumbled.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I miss it too. Take care of yourself alright?"

Hermione nodded.

"You too, Ron."

"Course I will, mate," Ron smiled. 

Harry walked away from his two best friends, making a mental note that he will write to them too while he was at Hogwarts. He made his way past the students trying to find a seat, earning himself a "Hey, Mr Potter" or "Hello Professor" as he walked down the corridor. He smiled to himself. The comments about his scar and Voldemort had died down over the years. I doubt it will ever be forgotten and he will always be famous but he is grateful that, every once in a while, he can get some peace and quiet and be a normal wizard.

As he sat in the teacher's compartment with Neville, McGonagall, and other familiar faces, he imagined that this was his first year again and a ginger-haired boy had asked him if he could share his compartment. He imagined both of them eating the entire cart of sweets and talking about how they thought their first year was going to go. He imagined a bushy-haired girl introducing herself and he grinned. He had never thought that that series of events would unfold into all of this. He couldn't have imagined that those two would become his best friends and would stay with him whatever happened. He couldn't have imagined any of this but he doesn't regret any of it whatsoever.

He sat by the window and watched the train roll away. Ron and Hermione had walked up the length of the train so they could wave to Harry as the train disappeared from sight. He watched the neat and trim hedges and fields turn wilder as they travelled along the tracks. This was all so familiar and he couldn't help smiling. He was going back home. 


End file.
